Midday Conversations
by imkhunstrashwbk
Summary: Khun and Shibisu talked about their plans, but one of them needs to be careful on what they say.


"So, Khun." Shibisu dragged a seat in front of him and sat down, making himself comfortable. "What's your plan on this one?" He asked as he sipped his hot green tea, which he bought for himself and Khun as a friendly gesture. Since they agreed to be teammates after what happened yeaterday. Also, Shibisu finds Khun doesn't trust people easily. He'll be shocked if Khun decides to drink the cup of tea he bought for him.

"Well," Khun took a sip from his cup of– coffee?

"Uh, Khun didn't I bought another cup of green tea for you?" He asked him. "You know, it's sort of a piece offering, since we're going to have to work as a team and I hope you're gonna be okay with it."

"No need for any piece offerings Shibisu," Khun waved his hand. "We've decided to join your team so we shouldn't act as if we're rivals now."

"Oh, that's relieving to hear," Shibisu placed his cup of tea on the table, reached for a handkerchief and wiped the corner of his mouth, which showed a big, friendly smile. "Where did the tea go anyway?" He asked.

"The tea? Oh, I poured it down the drain," He said casually. "I was afraid you might spiked it with something because I know you were fully capable of doing it," It was his turn now to place his cup on the table after taking a sip from it.

Shibisu glanced at him, looking rather taken aback, "Khun I wouldn't do that, it wouldn't do any good but destroy our trust for eachother."

Khun muffled a small laugh, "Pfftt.. I know you wouldn't do that, you're to good of a person." He smiled. "To be honest I actually drank the whole thing when you went to the toilet, then I ordered a cup of coffee since it's on you," Khun took another sip, he looked very satisfied with himself. "I've got no regrets."

"Also we're actually still rivals till' we finish this floor of tests and enter the next floor, so it's nice to make another opponent lose his points," He stirred his cup of coffee with a spoon, his eyes fully struck to his brownish black liquid with no expression written on his face.

"I– can't believe," Shibisu looked at Khun with disbelief that's clearly seen on his face.

"Khun, you still think like that?" Shibisu sighed. "There's no hope for you trusting people I guess," He shrugged.

Khun looked intensely at Shibisu, "What do you know about me?" He started to lean forwards, starting to enter Shibisu's personal space. With him keeping intense eye contact and entering his personal space, Shibisu can't help but feel threatened and uneasy.

"Woah-woah, okay if what I said offended you I'm taking it back," Shibisu finally gave in and pushed Khun so he sat back on his seat.

Khun kept his deadly stare while Shibisu shifted a few times on his seat.

"You know what, this is not going to work if we're forcing to talk right now," Shibisu stood up. "So, why not we meet another time to discuss? The final exam is still in one week so what do you say? Tuesday?"

Khun didn't even glance at him but looked at the ground. Then, a few minutes later he finally looked up to meet Shibisu's eyes. "Tuesday it is. But, you have to buy me another drink," Khun was back to his usual mischievous smile. "Well, what'd you just said back there was pretty nasty and my feelings got hurt," He said this in a sarcastic tone. "So what do you say? Tuesday and another free drink from you?" He reached out his hand to Shibisu.

"Tuesday it is." Shibisu shook Khun's hand and smiled.

Both of them stood up and left the place, heading for their dormitories.

"Okay, but for real Khun you should learn to trust people." Shibisu said as they're walking side by side.

Khun shrugged, "I'll trust whoever I want to trust Shibisu, there's nothing I'm going to change from that," He kicked a small pebble on the way. "It's better for me anyway, I can't just trust a stranger I've just met," He looked at the pinkish sky, the sun starting to sink to the horizon. A soft breeze hit his face.

Shibisu sighed, he knows he won't win if he had an argument with him. He has his ways of twisting his words, and making some very good valid points. Let's just say he's a very smart person who has a lot of potential. Even without that Khun blood of his, he could've become one of the best lightbearers in the tower.

Khun suddenly turned right and entered a room. "Wait, we're here _already_?" He looked around and saw Khun in front of him looking at him as if he's some weirdo.

"Yes, Shibisu and if you don't mind please go back to your room." Khun rolled his eyes and pointed the other side of the hallway.

"Ah, sorry Khun I got sidetracked for a bit," He scratched the back of his neck.

"A bit? You meant the whole journey." Khun scowled.

"See you tomorrow, and don't forget about Tuesday!" He said as he entered his own room. But Khun already closed his door, nevertheless he was sure Khun won't forget about their promise.


End file.
